swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Quote:Tevin Felth
Tevin Felth is a Major General in the Remnant Army currently assigned to New York City. Quotes from him In the Empire for People who offer the Death Star plans to the highest bidder.|Reading the man who tried to sell the Death Star plans his .}} Living with Kelly Galactic Wrestling Alliance to ruin my business after he robbed me of it and then sold out to inflate your hot air filled ego so you could run it in your own perverted image after he ruins it again. It's not gonna happen. Then again, robbing people is your sort of thing. You proved that . You also showed me that people mean nothing but dollar signs to you. Dollar signs mean nothing to me, why? I wasn't born into money. I didn't have a billion dollar trust fund waiting for me. I never robbed employees of their dreams. I don't mock religion. I don't cheat on my wife with bimbos. I don't hire to feed my ego. I don't fire people for personal entertainment, I fire people because they deserve to be fired. And, I don't talk about my body parts on national television.|First appearance on WWE RAW; August 2006. This cemented Tevin as a .}} Fake weddings Dialogue *Tevin has just towed a car and the owner is irate. :Tevin: You have a huge number of tickets outstanding. :Car owner: I paid all those tickets. :Tevin: The computer says "tickets outstanding, impound". :Car owner: Then your computer is wrong. :Tevin: Get me proof you paid them. *Tevin is introduced to Miguel. :Joe: Lt. Colonel Chavez, this is Colonel Felth. If I'm not around, you'll report to him. :Tevin: Call me Tevin. No one refers to anyone by the proper name and rank around here anyway. :Miguel: It's Miguel. What's your caseload like? :Tevin: We tend to have more homicides then anything. The NYPD is often known for stalling on certain kinds of cases. Khayman usually claims those cases for us. :Miguel: Khayman as in Bryan Khayman? :Tevin: One in the same. You'll do fine here. :Joe: I have to settle in other officers. Bring Miguel up to speed on your current case. *Tevin gives Max a head slap after finding out Max stole something from his desk. :Tevin: Mi, did you take that flash drive from my desk? :Miguel: Why would I take things from your desk when Max likes to take things from my desk? :Tevin: Interesting, very interesting. (walks over and slaps the back of Max's head) :Max: What was that for? :Tevin: Stealing stuff out of people's desks. Quotes about him From Friends and Family From the WWE Chairman . Now, I intend to call him out and demand that he return the championship to me. If he does not, I can not be held responsible for what will happen to him. So Tevin Felth, get out here and give me back my championship. RIGHT NOW!|October, 2007; Tevin sent who gave the chairman a Stunner and a beer bath before drinking 12 beers himself.}} . ( : Who's mocking who now?) Most of all, he enjoys watching me get embarrassed. He enjoyed watching me get shaved bald at Wrestlemania 23. He enjoyed watching me get beat within an inch of my life. He enjoyed finding out I had a for a son. I am sick and tired of him and his little crew and I intend to do something about it. I intend to take back the WWE Championship and throw Tevin Felth and his little crew out of the WWE.|November, 2007; after this Tevin's messenger Stunned and bathed the chairman in beer again.}} , the night Tevin Felth gave me an F-U through a table and said he enjoyed doing it so much that he went and did it again, the night I was shaved bald by Felth and Donald Trump on the grandest stage of all. What I am saying is that Tevin Felth needs to grow up. Tevin Felth needs to come to his senses and sell me the GWA. Of course when that happens, Mr Khayman will be fired for his role in stealing a championship from me. Felth's corrupt referees will be fired. Finally, any reference to the GWA will disappear. Most of all, I am looking forward to telling Tevin Felth; YOU'RE FIRED!.|December, 2007; after Tevin played video clips on the previous week's GWA show of the Chairman and his son being embarrassed by Tevin and others.}} Felth, Tevin